Radiant Bluebell
by writing star 101
Summary: A boy, Aaron, who met a mysterious girl that was attacked by Heridemains. She said that she was a Maiden. She told Aaron that he's her Guardian. After meeting the mysterious girl. Aaron's life change and turned into a conflict.


AD2030, where a story took place before a great war clashed in AD2006. Zephtique, a place where countless of people have taken their innocent life in a battlefield participated with armies of soldiers in this horrified war. It was a war where two countries, Spherias and Rectrum were reclaiming that Ca`er were their priceless economic supply. Ca`er, is a power source that creates a large amount of energy to support a man's status. It was a great help in the battle. Unfortunately, while they were consuming Ca`er drastically, it became lesser than before it was discovered by a young man named Cashmere in AD2005. The rivals came to an end with a peace treaty with Spherias and Rectrum. Ca`er then became a rare source that was only adapted for professional knights during the present. A history came to an end and the present continues to a new era.

A teenager boy, about 17 years old, lying on a green fluffy green hill bed that was located beside a village named after by a maiden addressed as Enthanael. His eyes were blue in color; hair is as black as the night in color; his height is about 6 feet 2 inches tall. His hair followed the movement of a gentle wind and it caressed his face. While listening to the wind blows, he hums a tune. His humming spreads over the whole village and echo can be heard in a forest that is a stone throw away from his place. Leaves are shattering in the midair as if they were dancing gracefully along with the humming. It feels like this village is a peaceful and lovely place for staying.

A sweet voice called right beside of the boy's ear. He took a small glance and went to ignore it. This time, a loud voice made him felt uncomfortable and he started to glare at the person right in front of him. It is a girl that made him annoyed of. She was shocked that she fall back and sat onto the ground when the boy opened his eyes at instant. She has a long yellow curly hair until her half waist; her eyes are round and blue in color; wearing a black headband on her shiny yellow hair; she is about 5 feet 3 inches tall. The fifteen year old girl felt frightened about the shock she encountered just now. Her face is pale as if the blood stream has been jammed and thousands of "shock hormones" are occupying the system.

The boy then stood up and lent the girl a hand. She held his gentle hand and immediately being pulled up from the surface. Instead of thanking him, she scolded him.

"Mr. Aaron Sagittarius! You scared me!!!!! I looked everywhere for you and this is how you repay me?!" grunted the girl. She pouted her lips, overlapping her arms, giving a scary look on her face.

"It is not my problem for scaring you. You just jumped right in front of me." denied Aaron. He swayed his eyes to the other side of the direction, the reaction of coldnes. Poor Jenna, she landed on the ground and started to shed her tears.

You're mean, brother! I hate you!" cried Jenna. She covered her face, tears are dropping onto the green grass that made everyone thought it was the morning dew.

Aaron slowly crouched down; his warm hands comforted his sister.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Aaron apologized to her. His tone was gradually softer.

"Sorry won't pay the price!!!" denied Jenna. She accented the sentence to make her brother felt guilty. With that kind of the expression, Aaron couldn't persuade her that easily. He had a bad feeling that his sister would order him to do something.

"Is there anything I can do to replace your deepest pain, Jenna Sagittarius?" asked Aaron. He smiled at his sister; patting Jenna's head and shown his concern to her.

"Well, there is! Can you help me to wash my clothes, do my entire chores, prepare morning breakfast every day; do my homework and wash Piffle twice a week?" Jenna's eyes sparkles when she has the right to order his brother around.

"Figures. All right, I'll help you. By the way, why did you come and look for me?" said Aaron.

"Oh. I almost forgot! Mrs. Adeline wants to see you. What did you do this time???? I can't believe I have a pervert big brother…. Maybe it's his age to do this kind of stuff… How shameful it is." said Jenna. She shook her head; her finger touched her pink lips. She sighed for a few seconds.

"What did I do?! Wait a minute! You said that I……. You're so dirty minded, sis! How could you say such a thing! I didn't do this foolish thing in my whole entire life! Don't say anything stupid in front of Mrs. Adeline! You hear me!" exclaimed Aaron. He was so angry that Jenna actually thinks of him like that, a pervert guy. He laid both of his hands onto his waist while clutching his hands.

"I was just kidding. Don't take it too seriously. If you really do it, I'll definitely be the first one to tell Mrs. Adeline." Jenna chuckled until her tears started to fall out from her blue eyes.

"All right, let's go back. And stop creating that nuisance thing." said Aaron. He stared at her annoying little sister that she played him a joke.

They soon arrived at The House of Adeline. It's like a mansion that was situated near to a blue lake. The mansion's design was actually from French style. Colorful designs of potteries have been placed beside each corner of the edges. There's a small garden can be seen right in front of the mansion. The place just looks like a paradise.

This is actually a place where Ethanael stays before she passed away. After her death, this place has been passed down to the Adeline's family. Adeline Hayley, whose Enthanael only heir, is one of the richest families that collect the history of the seven maidens. Adeline has six daughters all together, Summer, Winter, April, May, September, and December. Adeline reclaimed Aaron and Jenna as her step daughter and son after the death of their parents who took their duty as a knight and a mage to the dying war that was awkward.

"You're home. My mother is waiting for you." welcomed December. She has a short brown hair; wearing a long yellow dress with ribbons on it; the youngest in the Adeline's family. She opened the big door as she heard someone's approaching to the two front doors.

"You really do have a sensitive ear, December." praised Aaron to December.

After hearing those words, December's face turned bright red; she could feel her heartbeat. She couldn't say anything but a word 'thank you.'

"Uh-oh… Someone melts a girl's heart." Jenna smirked in front of them, looking at the two people suspiciously.

At that moment, December's face turned into bright tomato and her heart melted until the end of her foot. Aaron was so mad that he stared at the troublesome girl. Soon, an enormous lightning passed in front of both of the siblings' eyes. A large amount of dark aura's floating in the air, the entire place turned into a dark matter space.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you supposed to see mom?" a girl's voice pierced right into their ears. The name's September Aries, she falls on 5th, she often dresses herself by looking at her mood. Today, she wears a long yellow top with droopy long sleeves; a short beige pant; accessories with a platinum necklace and flip-flops. For her physical appearance, she has a long light brown hair; ruby eyes and thin pink lips. This makes her as an elegant lady-like.

"Going out somewhere, September? Dressing like that resembles that you are going out for strolling." asked Aaron in a teasing manner.

"I might be." was a reply. September then walked straight to the door and went off strolling, leaving the three wannabes behind.

After that, Aaron and Jenna went into the drawing room. There, Mrs. Adeline was sitting on a chair waiting for their arrival. She has a short wavy golden hair. Her eyes were narrow as she looks fierce. Do not think that she is a strict or a bossy woman; she is the kindest lady in the whole village.

"Both of you are late!" shouted the eldest daughter in the Adeline's family, Summer.

"Is it your right to say that we're late?" asked Aaron. He stared at Summer.

"What did you bring us here, Mrs. Adeline?" asked Jenna politely.

Adeline laid the tea cup on the small coffee table and began to speak. "Aaron, did you do something during these days?" asked Adeline astonished.

"What?! You really did all that stuff??" "I can't believe you actually..?!" both Jenna and Summer shouted at the instant, making the whole house turned upside down. With that kind of vibration, all the girls including the maids came rushing into the drawing room. Aaron was so shocked when he heard that his adorable sister and the wicked lady started to misunderstand him for a second.

"What's wrong, Summer??" asked December. Her face looked worried when she saw Summer's face was turning bright red. December then looked at Jenna.

Summer then whispered the situation to December quietly. Suddenly, December's face turned bright red; her face was so hot that smoke can be seen in the air.

"Aaron, I can't believe that you are such a person!" yelled December; she looked down and covered her face. Before Aaron could stop this madness, Jenna told the other girls and the maids about it.

About one second, everyone began to stay 10 feet away from Aaron. Aaron was so angry that he told everyone that it was misunderstanding. Yet, no one was listening to his explanation and gossiping about Aaron being the only male in the house. Some said that he already reached to his puberty and reacted like that; some say that he's tired of being a guy that he wanted to change his sex.

After hearing those annoying illogical statements, Aaron Sagittarius began to shout at them.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not that kind of a person! Who gives the idea that I want to change sex?!" he was sensitive with the statement 'changing sex'. Everyone pointed at September. "I am just guessing." she said.


End file.
